Anime and Video Game Crossover Christmas
by DannyEmory
Summary: (Doing a Christmas fanfic special for the first time!)-Luigi is sad because Daisy is dead. But Mario cheers Luigi up by telling him a story while him, Luigi and Yoshi are heading over to Peach's Castle for a Christmas Party. Yuri and Hetero w/ my OCs!
1. Introduction

(Trying something new this time! I'm gonna take a break of Hetalia meets Nyotalia RETOLD and start doing a Anime and Video Game Crossover Christmas fanfic!

Before you say anything, yes, this was inspired by SuperSaiyanCrash's comics. Only this is gonna be different this time!

Anywho, enjoy reading and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!) =D

Introduction

By Danny Emory

(12/3/17)

'Twas the night before Christmas. And Mario, Luigi and Yoshi are headed to Peach's castle to celebrate Christmas Eve. Mario and Yoshi are excited, but Luigi felt down. Mario looked at his brother.

" What's wrong, Luigi?" Mario asked. Luigi remembered a terrible past of what happened to Princess Daisy.

" I can't get my mind off of Daisy's death. Ever since Bowser killed her, I'm a little lonely now! It's not fair!" Luigi started crying. Mario and Yoshi felt pity for Luigi. They, too, remembered Daisy's death.

" It's okay, bro. There's no need to feel sad about it. Besides, it's Christmas! There's no need to feel sad about it! Cheer up!" Mario compliments his brother. Then, he thought of something. Something that everyone has that Luigi has too! " Let me tell you something, bro. Everyone looses their loved ones. But! There's always someone else that they can give it a shot!" Mario told Luigi this just to cheer him up. Luigi listened to his brother. The story is about to begin!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Italy and Miss Sakaki

(Sorry I wasn't on the computer yesterday. I had to take a break from it. ^^;

But the fanfic is still going! So I'll get right on to it right now! ;)

Anyhow, enjoy reading!)

Italy and Miss Sakaki

By Danny Emory

(12/5/17)

In the party, Miss Sakaki felt sad because Kaorin moved away to a different country. Italy(from Hetalia) looked at Miss Sakaki while eating a slice of pizza, feeling puzzled. He walked up to Miss Sakaki, trying to figure out what's wrong.

" What's wrong, Miss Sakaki? Cheer up! It's Christmas!" Italy smiled. Miss Sakaki told Italy what happened.

" Kaorin and I broke up because she had to move to another country. And unfortunately, I don't have anyone to fell in love with." Miss Sakaki cried. This worries Italy, but Italy cannot let Miss Sakaki cry on Christmas.

" It's okay, Miss Sakaki. Not everyone has loved one. But you can be my lover." Italy pats his left hand on Miss Sakaki's back while holding a slice of pizza on his right hand. Miss Sakaki looked at him, feeling surprised.

" A-are you sure? Don't you have anyone to fell in love with?" Miss Sakaki looked confused. Italy giggled.

" Just one right now...and that's you!" Italy smiled. Miss Sakaki couldn't believe her eyes and ears...and then smiled while blushing.

" Thank you, Italy!" Miss Sakaki hugged Italy. They are now couples. " Say, what are you eating anyway?" Miss Sakaki asked.

" It's my second favorite food, pizza! You want some?" Italy took a bite of his slice of pizza. Miss Sakaki wiped her tears.

" Well, I am kinda hungry..." Miss Sakaki giggled. Italy swallowed.

" Well I will not keep you waiting! Follow me!" Italy leads Sakaki to the pizza.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Konata Izumi and MCSonic the Hedgehog

(Here's the next chapter of the Crossover Christmas Special!)

Konata Izumi and MCSonic the Hedgehog

By Danny Emory

12/6/17

Continuing at the Christmas party, Konata felt sad because Kagami stopped hanging out with her. Beta Silver the Hedgehog looked at Konata.

" What's wrong, Konata? You should be having fun at the party!" Beta Silver tried to cheer her up.

" Kagami stopped hanging out with me and started hanging out with Terios instead." Konata felt disappointed. Beta Silver looked concerned and told Konata why.

" Well it's probably because it's about time Kagami started dating Terios. So she may not have time with you anymore." Beta Silver pat Konata on the back. Konata was saddened to hear that. " But there is one person you should hang out with! Heck, it's even a guy you can date too!" Beta Silver felt positive. Konata looked at him.

" Really?" Konata is listening. Beta Silver smiled.

" You remembered MCSonic, right? I think it's about time you two started dating! Even though he's a hedgehog, he can still make a pretty good match for you!" Beta Silver winked. Konata never thought about that.

" Where is he?" Konata asked Beta Silver.

" He's at the roof on top of Peach's castle. It's also best to give him some food too! He does like Chili Dogs, remember?" Beta Silver smiled. Konata agreed. At the roof of Peach's castle, MCSonic was sitting out in the cold, feeling down because he has no one to fell in love with. Then, he saw Konata holding a Chili Dog on one hand and a Chocolate Cornet on the other.

" You must be getting hungry from sitting out in the cold. Have a Chili Dog!" Konata winked. MCSonic eats the Chili Dog while Konata eats her Chocolate Cornet. " So I heard you have no one to fell in love either, right?" Konata gnawing on her Cornet. MCSonic figured Konata knows.

" Yeah. Unfortunately, I don't have anyone at all. It's a bit sad in a way." MCSonic chewing on his Chili Dog. " Why'd you asked?" MCSonic pondered. Konata felt MCSonic's pain.

" I have no one to fell in love with either. I was too busy hanging out with my friends. But...my friends started dating your friends. Tsukasa started dating Beta Silver and Kagami started dating Terios...So I'm all alone now with no one to hang out with." Konata started to cry. MCSonic calmed her down by patting her on the back.

" There, there, Konata. I understand. Sometimes, it can be a pain when you have no one to hang around with." MCSonic understands Konata's pain. He thought and thought until he made his decision. " But you know, we have been hanging around with our friends too much. So I figured it's time we do some dating." MCSonic smiled. Konata looked at MCSonic feeling surprised.

" Are you sure?" Konata wiped her tears. MCSonic nods.

" Positive! Let's give it shot!" MCSonic winked. Konata smiled and kissed MCSonic on the cheek. MCSonic blushed. "Come on. Let's head back to the party. Everyone's getting worried about us." MCSonic finished eating his Chili Dog. Konata finished eating her Chocolate Cornet and they hold hand and went back to the party to celebrate Christmas.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(If anyone asked, yes, I made my own versions of Sonic and his friends. I figured the classic and the beta characters aren't getting any love from the fans. So I decided to put them in the fanfic! That's all.

But thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!) ;)


	4. Link and Saria

(Here's the 3rd chapter of the Christmas Special. It's got a little bit of bad words in it. So you've been warned!)

Link and Saria

By Danny Emory

12/7/17

Back at Peach's castle, Saria looked at the window, realizing that time has changed. She's still waiting for Link.

" I hope Link's alright. I hope he doesn't get into too much trouble." Saria is worried about Link's safety. Just then, a wolf jumped in the window. Saria jumped, feeling spooked.

" Saria, it's me!" The wolf glanced at Saria, smiling. Saria knew that voice before.

" Link? Is that you?" Saria looked confused. Then Link transformed back into his true form. " Wow! It is you, Link! I did not recognize that wolf form of yours!" Saria laughed. Link laughed too. Then Saria wondered if anything happened to Zelda. " Did anything happened between you and Zelda? I heard you two haven't to each other in a while." Saria looked concerned. Link remembered the time he broke up with Princess Zelda.

" Zelda and I broke up." Link said crossing his arms. Saria was shocked.

" What?! Why?!" Saria tried to figure out why Link and Zelda broke up.

" I get tired of her bitchy behavior. Not to mention, she's really bossy!" Link gets mad about Zelda's behavior. " That's why she and I are in splitsville now. I get tired of her attitude! I'm like, " Ex-cuse me, princess! But I was the one that saved your ass!" and that's why I said enough's enough and broke up with her!" Link knows that he's done with Zelda. Saria couldn't believe her ears...and understands why Link is mad at Zelda.

" I-I'm sorry to hear that. I understand why you and Zelda broke up." Saria feels saddened to hear what Link said about Zelda. Link looked at her, feeling sorry for her.

" I'm sorry, Saria. I know you and Zelda are friends, but she always makes me mad sometimes. I didn't mean to tell you this with my anger." Link's guilt got into him. " But I still have you! You're way better than Zelda!" Link smiled. Saria looked surprised.

" Really?! You think so?!" Saria looked amazed. Link nods.

" Totally! You and I know each other since we were kids! I think it's about time we give it shot!" Link compliments Saria. Saria couldn't believe her ears again and smiled.

" Oh, thank you, Link! I knew you'd come back to me!" Saria cried happily as she and Link kissed.

" Come on. Let's head to the party!" Link got up. She agrees as they both went to the party. Later, at the party, Princess Zelda was there, feeling sad. Peach looked at Zelda.

" Oh, Zelda. I know you and Link broke up. Don't you think you went a little too far?" Peach calms Zelda down. Zelda understands why Link was mad at her.

" I guess my attitude must've make him walk out the door." Zelda's guilt comes in. " Maybe I'd better go apologize to Link." Zelda thinks it's probably best to say sorry to Link. Peach looked at Link and Saria.

" Link's over there! And he's with Saria! Now's a good time!" Peach winked at Zelda. Zelda was afraid that Link is still mad at her, but she walks up to Link and Saria. Link and Saria looks at Zelda, walking up towards them.

" Hi, Zelda!" Saria waved at Zelda. Link didn't say a word to her. Zelda is still afraid, but is gonna apologize to Link.

" Link, I...I'm sorry." Zelda apologizes. " I'm sorry about my behavior. I guess my attitude must've made you had enough of me...And I took it too far...can you ever forgive? I know you can be a pain in my ass, sometimes. But I just remembered that you're the Hero of Light. And I have no rights to take my bad attitude towards you." Zelda started to cry. Link looked at Zelda...and realized that he can't be mad at her forever.

" Apology accepted." Link hugged Zelda, forgiving her. Zelda wiped her tears.

" I guess we're still broken up, right?" Zelda looked at Link, remembering the break up they had.

" Yes, but I did find someone else!" Link smiled. Then Zelda looked at Saria.

" I guess you and Saria are dating now, huh?" Zelda giggled. Link nods. " That's fine. You two known each other when you two were kids." Zelda smiled. They both nodded. " That's good. Just keep protecting Hyrule from Ganondorf, okay?" Zelda determines to help Link protect Hyrule. Link understands.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Now some of you are thinking why Link and Zelda are not dating anymore? Well 1, I get tired of Zelda's behavior. She treats Link like crap! And 2, I figured I had enough of the Link X Zelda ship. That's all!

But thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!)


	5. Kirby and Mako Miyata

(Here's a chapter that is from my Kirby fanfic series(And don't worry! The Kirby fanfic series is NOT dead! I promised I'll return to it!))

Kirby and Mako Miyata

By Danny Emory

12/8/17

Back at the Christmas party, Kirby was hanging out with Fumu, Bun and his friends. But little did he forget about Dark Zero's defeat and save Mako. Fumu and Bun looked at Kirby.

" What's wrong, Kirby?" Fumu asked. Kirby looked at Fumu.

" Poyo..." Kirby feels sad. Fumu and Bun felt pity for Kirby.

" That's right. We save Mako from Dark Zero. In fact, you haven't talked to Mako in a while!" Bun remembers. Kirby felt even more sad.

" Not to mention, we almost lost her too. Ever since she's been possessed by one of Dark Zero's spells, she betrayed Dark Zero and killed him." Fumu remembers too. Fumu and Bun feels sorry. Then Fumu had an idea. " Well, it's been so long since Dark Zero's defeat. Why don't you go talk to her?" Fumu comforts Kirby. Kirby thinks that it's not a bad idea. So Kirby went to talk to Mako. There he saw Mako talking to Queen Ripple. Kirby went to talk to Mako.

" Poyo!" Kirby greets Mako. Mako looked at Kirby.

" Oh, hey, Kirby! It's been a while." Mako smiled. Kirby felt worried about Mako. " What's wrong, Kirby? You seem down today. Cheer up! It's Christmas!" Kirby put her hand on Kirby's shoulder. Kirby felt even more worried. This concerns Mako. " Is...something the matter?" Mako asked. Then Queen Ripple remembered.

" It looks like Kirby is sad about you, Mako. Ever since you got captured and possessed by Dark Zero's spells, you betrayed Dark Zero, killed him and tried to take over the universe. That's what Kirby was worried about." Queen Ripple told Mako what happened back then. Mako does remember that incident and understands Kirby's pain.

" I understand, Kirby. You're worried that you almost lost me after Dark Zero's defeat. I understand. But there's no need to be said about that. You should be happy! I mean after all, you did save me!" Mako smiled. Kirby looked at Mako.

" Poyo?" Kirby felt surprised. Mako giggled.

" That's right, Kirby! Without your help, the universe and Dreamland would've been gone forever!" Mako said. Kirby smiled.

" Poyo!" Kirby felt elated. Mako was happy. So did Queen Ripple.

" In fact, we started dating now. Hopefully one day, we'll get married and have kids!" Mako winked. Kirby agreed. " Now come on! Let's have some fun at the Christmas party!" Mako hold Kirby's hand.

" Poyo!" Kirby agrees. Fumu and Bun are glad that everything's solved.

" I'm glad everything turned okay, Bun!" Fumu giggled.

" Yeah! Kirby's happy as a clam!" Bun grinned. They continued enjoying the party at Peach's castle.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Before you say anything, yes, I did spoiled the ending of my Kirby fanfic series. And I'm sorry. But don't worry! Just because I spoiled the fanfic series doesn't mean you don't have to continue reading it! You can still read it! I promised! ;)

But yeah, only one more chapter and then I'll get to the epilogue! Why? Because I'm running out of couples to ship. Sorry. ^^;

But thanks for reading and stay tuned!)


	6. Tomo and Yomi

(Here's the last chapter before we get to the Epilogue!

This chapter takes place in my Azumanga Daioh series, Azumanga Universe. And yes, there some Yuri in it too, but nothing too dirty as well!) ;)

Tomo Takino and Koyomi "Yomi" Mizuhara

By Danny Emory

12/9/17

Later at the party(Mario, Luigi and Yoshi are almost at the party), Yomi was drinking Eggnog(probably her 2nd glass) when she notice Tomo is a little down today. This concerns Yomi because Tomo usually celebrates Christmas every year.

" Tomo, is there something the matter?" Yomi looked at Tomo. Tomo looked at her back.

" Oh, it's just something that's bugging me since I became the Hero of the Universe." Tomo looked at her Eggnog. Yomi is confused about Tomo is trying to say.

" This hasn't anything to do with the Master Mind, is it?" Yomi asked.

" That's only the half of it. The real reason is I remembered that I was selfish and childish during my school years and...everyone hates me." Tomo told the truth to Yomi. " Especially you and our friends. You guys despise me because of my behavior." Tomo felt saddened now. This concerns Yomi as she did remember those years. " And you want to know why I was behaving like that? It's because...I'm diagnosed with ADHD." Tomo finally confessed the reason why she behaved like that back then. Yomi didn't know that...and felt bad for being hard on Tomo so much.

" I understand, Tomo. My mother was diagnosed with ADHD too. I can understand why you were behaving like that." Yomi pat Tomo on the back. " But you've changed! You made so much changes that you become from selfish and childish to serious and mature! And therefore, we're proud of you! I know that got rid of your inner child...So...I'm sorry." Yomi's guilt got into her because she was forcing Tomo to grow up. She took a sip of her Eggnog. " And I'll tell you something: You don't have to grow up if you don't want to. I can childish sometimes. I'll let you in on a little secret: Truth is...I want to be just like you when I grow up!" Yomi whispered to Tomo's ear. Tomo looked surprised.

" Really?!" Tomo said. Yomi nods.

" Yeah! There are some times I want childish just like you! It's all part of the friendship." Yomi smiled. " Anyways...I'm sorry I forced you to grow up and get serious. The reason why is because...I don't want to lose you. Ever since you're my best friend, I was worried that we may never see each other again...and does worry me. That's why I wanted you to grow up so we can never be separated from each other. 'Cause I don't want to lose a friend who...I'm in love with." Yomi blushed. So did Tomo.

" You mean, you're in love...with me?" Tomo looked amazed. Yomi nodded.

" That's right...I love you, Tomo. And I want us to be more than best friends. I want us to be best lovers. Even though we're girls, there's nothing wrong with being gay...it comes from your heart." Yomi smiled. Tomo couldn't believe it...and cried happily.

" Oh, Yomi!" Tomo said as they both hugged and kissed. They now, became lovers.

" You know, Tomo, maybe after this party, maybe you and I should to your house and "have a little fun", ya know?" Yomi said something lewd. Tomo's face turned red.

" You mean-?" Tomo said nervously. Yomi giggled.

" Yeah." Yomi winked. Tomo took a sip of her Eggnog, not saying anything...and accepts.

TON BE CONCLUDED...

(Yes, Tomo and Yomi were thinking about having sex at Tomo's house, but I'm not gonna make a chapter about that! That's all.

But yeah, that's the last chapter. Now onto the Epilogue! I mean, not right now, but maybe tomorrow or the day after!

Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the Epilogue!) ;D


	7. Epilogue

(Here it is! The Epilogue of the Crossover Christmas special! I'm glad you enjoyed reading this! Hard to believe I tried something new this time!

Anyways, Enjoy!)

Epilogue

By Danny Emory

12/10/17

While Mario, Luigi and Yoshi arrived at Peach's castle, Mario finished the story with an ending.

" So you see, Luigi. With Italy and Miss Sakaki's love, Konata and MCSonic togetherness, Link and Saria's forgivness towards Zelda, Kirby and Mako's happiness and Tomo and Yomi's friendship, There will always be other lovers that'll make you happy! So don't-a worry about Daisy's death. I'm sure there's another girl that you're looking for!" Mariok winked at his brother. Luigi heard Mario's story and feels better now.

" Wow, bro! That's-a great-a story! I feel a lot better! Thanks, Mario!" Luigi smiled. Mario pat his brother on the back.

" Anytime, Luigi! Anytime." Mario said as he went to dance with Peach. Luigi felt better by listening to his brother's story. And then...

" Hey there, big boy! Wanna dance?" A feminine voice appeared. Luigi looked and it was his number 1 fangirl, Miss Kagura.

" Miss Kagura! You want me to dance with you?" Luigi blushed. Miss Kagura giggled.

" Hell yeah! Let's dance, ya big boy!" Miss Kagura winked. So Luigi and Miss Kagura both danced, making Luigi finally found a new lover. Mario and Yoshi are proud.

" Ah! I love-a happy endings!" Mario felt proud of his brother.

" Me too, Mario! Me too." Yoshi said munching on a berry.

" Easy for you to say! They ran out of ramen!" Great King Dedede cried. So did Naruto. Crash Bandicoot and Spyro calmed them down. And that was the true meaning of Christmas...

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! ^D^

(And that's basically it. I'm sorry this story has lack of humor and too much romance in it, but at least I tried something new this time!

Anyways, that was it for Anime and Video Game Crossover Christmas Special! Now that that's finished, now I can go back doing Hetalia meets Nyotalia RETOLD! Thank you for reading and have a Merry Christmas!) ;D


End file.
